


Yandere! Haikyuu x Reader

by Geralder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Murder, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geralder/pseuds/Geralder
Summary: Several One Shots about the boys of Haikyuu becoming yanderes.





	1. Aone Takanobu (becoming friends)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've ever posted.  
> It's written without the help of a Beta-Reader to correct any mistakes and English is not my first language.  
> This is divided into two parts: a short story of how you met (and became friends) and the yandere story itself

Growing to like someone is strange. It can happen rather fast or it can be a course over several years. With you, it's the former.

Aone first noticed you when he was sitting in his usual spot in the train to school. And besides it being crowded, several seats remained empty. Two of these empty spaces were on both of his sides and that once more fuelled his fear of nobody wanting to sit next to him. Just the mere thought caused his hands to clench on his knees, making a young woman sitting close to him flinch and hurriedly stand up, most likely to search a seat elsewhere. Realizing that, Aone loosened his grip and and his shoulders slouched the slightest bit. His demeanour could easily intimidate others, the middle blocker knew that thanks to many years of experiencing others being scared of him. But it still hurt every time someone showed their fear so openly. 

Lost in his thoughts, Aone failed to notice someone sitting down next to him. He only realized that an other passenger sat next to him, when someone's knee bumped against his, an apology following shortly after. His eyes widened a minimal bit and he pulled his leg instinctively away when he remembered that his long legs took up a lot of space, probably causing the other person to bump into him in the first place.  
“Thank you.”  
Aone heard the soft voice again and suppressed the urge to swallow. You had noticed his attempt to make space instead of mistaking his reaction as avoiding contact? He nodded and looked at the person next to him for the first time, out of the corner of his eyes. The middle blocker caught a glimpse of (h/c) hair, which somehow looked extremely soft to him. Then he noticed the concentrated look, eyes trained on the book in your hands and last but not least, the uniform. It was the same as his. Aone studied the girls face again, pondering if he had already seen it before. He had not. 

The 2nd year student was just about to stare straight forward again, when you looked up and smiled at him. You had caught him staring out of the corner of his eyes and instead of showing any negative reaction, you smiled. It showed a bit of nervousness , but the smile was still sincere. Out of reflex, Aone fully turned his head to you and stared you dead in the eyes, having no idea how to act. Your smile wavered for a second, clearly surprised by his sudden action and came back even brighter, a bit amused now. To say Aone was surprised was an understatement. Not many people could put up with his intense glares and nearly nobody was so calm at the first encounter. You managed to hold his gaze a bit longer, then turned your attention back to the book in your lap. Aone stared for a few more seconds, then remembered his manners and proceeded to look away, his head swirling with questions.

The second time he saw you was in class, in his class. The teacher announcing a new student switching to the school at the start of a new year was nothing unusual and at first, the middle blocker paid as much attention as he usually did in such a situation, but when you stepped in, his interest was peaked. It was his turn to be amused then, you seemed to struggle with words, stuttering a few times to properly introduce yourself. He pitied you in that moment. (Y/n) (L/n). It had a nice ring to it, seemed fitting. While you said a few words about why you joined the school, your gaze met Aone's again and once more, a smile graced your features, a bit more certain this time. He nodded in return and studied you once more, a bit more attentively. Your hair seemed even more silky now, slightly hiding your (e/c) orbs, as you seemed uncomfortable standing in front of many unknown students. The middle blocker was not deaf either and could easily make out the hushed whispers of several students, talking about (L/n), so it was not hard to guess that the sheer amount of unknown people made you want to be somewhere else. 

When you finished your introduction, never breaking eye-contact with Aone once, the teacher assigned you a seat. More specifically the seat right in front of said male. Since nobody wanted to have his stern glance at their back all the time and his friends sat next to him, the seat has remained empty until you joined his class. But you didn't even hesitate one second before sitting down and once the teachers resumed his class and the other students, except Aone, focused on the lesson instead of you, your frame became much more relaxed. He could practically see the muscles in your shoulders relax. And that even though his gaze never left your back and you had to feel that. Most students already noticed his gaze when he barely glanced in their direction. He certainly was happy about that. 

The third time the two of you met would be the start of your friendship and also the start of something … darker.   
You met once more in the train. Aone already sat in a seat, a bit worn out from a particularly hard training, causing him to almost miss you entering the train. Your eyes fell on him and an even wider smile appeared on your face, eyes gleaming. No doubt you were glad seeing a familiar face. Saying he felt otherwise would be a lie. He followed your movements with his eyes as you sat down next to him, even though there were more then enough seats available at such a late time. What exactly caused you to drive home this late too?

“Hello, Aone-san, was it ,right?”, he blinked surprised at hearing your voice again, turning to you and nodding shortly. When had you learned his name? “Is it okay when I sit here?” He nearly remarked that you already sat down, but settled for a nod once more. This caused you to giggle softly and his expression shifted to being confused. Aone did not understand what amused you in this moment and … he liked that sound. His facial expression softened the slightest bit without him noticing, causing you to laugh quietly before you returned to smiling. This expression had a calming effect on him, he could feel it. “You're not one for many words, huh?”, your tone was friendly and he returned a smile so minimal, you would have nearly missed it, before he nodded once more, glad that no explanations were needed.

After this, driving to school together and back home became a routine. You had joined a club yourself, syncing your daily routines. And it soon became a habit of you to wait for Aone if he stayed longer than usual for an more intense training session. At first, you waited in the main building or looked for a quiet, isolated place on school grounds, but the middle blocker convinced you to watch him train instead. He was very consistent about it, wanting to make sure that you didn't get in any trouble or caught a cold from being out in the open for too long. His arguments were not exactly the best ,but his sincere concerned look broke down any resolve of yours in seconds and you agreed, starting to hang around the volleyball team from time to time. 

The more time you two spent together, the closer you became. And that caused Aone to notice things he did not notice before. Or at least not like that.   
You were perfect in his eyes, he came to realize that maybe half a year after your first train ride together. Everything about you was flawless. Your voice was soft to his ears, he loved the melody in your tone when you spoke. Just as your choice of words, always considerate and friendly, no matter how upset you were. The feel of your hair in his fingers was amazing, he actually patted you a few times on your head, mostly to comfort you in some occasions or as an really awkward goodbye. It really was silky, just as he had first imagined it to be. Your eyes, vivid and full of emotions seemed to put him under a spell, he could spend hours just staring at them and watching the shift of emotion when you became happy or amused. Aone especially liked that caring look in them when you two talked. Your mouth was just as enchanting, being able to steal his attention away from anything else. The way it curved up when you smiled and how you sometimes bit on your lip while being concentrated made him go wild. He could practically hear your velvet voice while staring at your lips ,but simply looking at them also flooded his mind with thoughts of actually kissing them. Aone couldn't even count the times he imagined kissing you, holding you close, his fingers tangled in your hair, your eyes fluttering closed. And the rest of your body had the same effect on him. He loved to steal glances at what your school uniform gave away when you were not looking, admiring your statue over and over again and got even more exited when seeing you in your normal clothes on weekends or other occasions. Aone just loved everything about you, mind and body, unconditionally. Not that he ever mentioned it though, being too insecure and scared of your answer should he confess. As long as your friendship stayed the way it was, Aone was content... most of the time. It irritated him sometimes that he had to refrain from kissing you but he soon learned to ignore such wants for the time being. He had enough time dreaming about you at home and enjoyed your company while it lasted.

Nevertheless, the one thing he loved most was your attention. When every fibre of your whole being was concentrated on him and him only. Your eyes meeting his, that cute smile appearing on your face, your voice accompanying the beautiful sight. He craved your attention more than anything, for once using his intimidating appearance to scare others away if he wanted you to himself. You never noticed though, or at least never commented on it, obviously being happy to spend time with him.

But that was when the trouble started. With you spending more time with the middle blocker, you automatically spend some time with the team. All of the team. And most of them sure enjoyed talking to you, stealing away his precious (Y/n). He would always observe you while you talked to them, paying close attention to their words and actions, as well as to your reactions. He never really hid it too, but no one ever thought much of it. Sure, the persons being actually able to understand and read him could see his quite obvious crush, except for you of course, but other people did never even think of the possibility. … Though crush might be a little weak to express what he felt towards you. 

He could deal with the others and their affection somehow. Futakuchi Kenji was a different story though. The wing spiker knew exactly of Aone's attraction to (Y/n) but he didn't seem to care, or maybe it was part of his provocative nature. Futakuchi never failed to flirt with the girl, sometimes more blunt than other times, but every time he met her, the wing spiker complimented (Y/n)s features. And even though she always ignored his attempts to flirt, Aone had a hard time to not drag her away or make Futakuchi shut up, this way or another. But he refrained himself, stayed calm, for your sake. Still, his patience was wearing thin, it became harder for him to hold back. And one day, Aone snapped.


	2. Aone Takanobu (Headaches)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first work I've ever posted.  
> It's written without the help of a Beta-Reader to correct any mistakes and English is not my first language.  
> This is divided into two parts: a short story of how you met (and became friends) and the yandere story itself

The headache was the first thing you noticed when waking up. It felt like someone stabbed you over and over in the right side of your head and you brought up your right hand, carefully rubbing the pain-filled part of your head. That proved to be a bad idea and the pain only got worse. You groaned annoyed and carefully stood up, looking at the clock. It was getting late and you had to hurry causing you to groan again, this time in frustration. The only thing you would have liked to do in that moment was lying back down and sleep until that stupid headache was gone. But your conscience kicked in, reminding you that there was no way you could miss today's day of school. The president of your club had announced you the vice-president two months after joining, because you had proofed yourself as the most responsible member so far. And with them lying in the hospital after a car crash, two more surgeries were awaiting them, you could not disappoint them and had to lead the club yourself for the amount of time the president needed to recover. Or to say it more blunt, these chaotic idiots could never accomplish anything by themselves, you did not have a choice at all. So you somehow managed to eat breakfast, shower, get dressed and board the train without dying by your headache.

Aone, being the great observant friend that he was, noticed right away. Not that it was hard to notice with you dropping in the seat next to him, letting out a pained grunt. When you didn't answer to his concerned and questioning eyes, he put a hand on your shoulder to comfort you: “(Y/n). What is the matter?” You closed your eyes, leaning slightly into his touch. “Headache. I got it this morning and it's not exactly the pleasant kind. Not that it is ever pleasant but you know what I mean.” He sighed audibly and you could practically feel him becoming even more concerned. “Yeah, I know I should have stayed home but with that wild bunch of club members, I can't. The president made me promise to take care of them.” A short silence followed, Aone speaking once more. “I can not convince you otherwise.”, it was more of a statement than a question and despite your lack of an answer, the conversation was settled for the both of you and a silent agreement was made. The middle blocker would stay by your side the whole day to make sure you were okay. You smiled slightly at his kindness and let your head rest against his comfortable shoulder for the rest of the ride, falling asleep shortly after. He was definitely a great friend to you.

After surviving the first two periods, you could be proud of yourself. Well, you should be, but your head seemed to have the intent of actually killing you. It got worse with every passing minute and you briefly wondered how you were still able to form coherent thoughts. Your brain seemed to be the last thing working properly in your body, since you practically lay on your desk, head cradled in both hands. And you felt Aone's eyes on your back the whole time, along with his emotions. Concern and pity seemed to practically radiate from him and you would feel bad for making him worry that much if it was not for your damn head. After some time, he seemed to have enough, raising his hand. You could sense it, knowing him good enough and you were proven right. “Aone-san.” - “(L/n) is obviously not feeling good. May I take her to the nurse?” The chuckle left you before you could stop it. You had just managed to force so many words out of Aone by being sick. The teacher looked at you once and instantly agreed, seemingly a bit distressed that he has not noticed sooner. And you certainly didn't object, something to help that horrible pain sounded like heaven. So when strong arms encircled your waist to help you up, you did not object and sent a grateful glance to Aone. A great friend indeed.

The middle blocker nearly had to carry you and he would have, if not for your panicked decline. He was already doing so much for you, having to carry you around too would be too much, even though the idea sounded great to you. So the two of you walked down the hall incredibly slow instead, Aone's eyes still watching every single of your movements carefully. “Can I do something for you?”, hearing him speak once more was a bit surprising for you, Aone seemed pretty talkative today. A stupid, secret thought bubbled up in your mind and it left your lips before you could stop it. “Futakuchi-kun would be nice.”, you giggled and did not notice Aone stopping in his tracks. He did not move nor say anything for a few moments and your mind became clear once more. Gosh, what were you? Drunk? Realizing what you said you looked at the 2nd year and froze. He didn't look at you. His eyes bored themselves into yours. You gave out a nervous laugh. Was it really that surprising you were starting to develop a crush for the wing spiker? He had an interesting personality. Some people may find it obnoxious, but you actually liked it and even though you chose to ignore his constant flirting, it clearly had an affect on you. Especially since you noticed that his flirting was limited to you.

Aone remained quiet and unmoving and a fresh wave of pain left you grabbing at your head. “Agh, could we please carry on? It hurts.” He still didn't move the slightest bit. “Hey, Aone?” He was searching for something in your eyes, you realized. But you could not put a finger on what it was exactly. “What did you say.” Not a question, a command. You shivered at the tone in his voice, it was icy, unusual for the middle blocker. Did you do something wrong? He has never showed this kind of behaviour before. Was he still hung up on that little slip of yours? “Uhm... I joked. About seeing Futakuchi-kun.” You noticed him flinching at that suffix. “You know, since I kind of probably like him in some way. It's weird telling you this now but you know... you know... stuff.” You could only continue babbling since that icy tone in his voice had reached his eyes too. His gaze hurt and let fear grip the edges of your heart. What the hell was wrong? You even nearly forgot about your headache, it being reduced to a numb sensation with the way his eyes seemed to freeze you inside out. 

The sudden movement nearly forced you to cry out in surprise and even pain, as he yanked your arm harshly in a different direction. Too surprised to do anything else you followed along as good as possible and looked shocked at his unexpected outburst. “Our destination is in an other direction.” Your words were left unanswered as he forcefully pulled you along, his long strides making it difficult to follow him, but you were forced to do so anyway, his grip on your arm did not waver once but seemed to tighten a bit at you words. So you stumbled behind him, still too confused to act properly, trying to cope with your pain somehow. This was completely out of character, almost as if something had snapped in the middle blockers mind. It had something to do with your statement about Futakuchi. You first considered Aone having a crush on you himself, but that was a stupid though you discarded at the very moment, you two were friends and behaved like that all the time. Even though, your brain could not make any more assumptions, the relentless pace of Aone caused the pain to over weigh and you shut down all thoughts to try and keep the headache down. Your attempts proved to be futile.

It was certain that less than three minutes had passed but for you, it felt like an eternity. So the abrupt stop made you sigh in relief, as soon as you took notice. What you did not notice though, was how he roughly shoved you into a dim room. Your mind was too slow to progress it all, so you just observed that this was not a classroom and then the door closed. You stood not too far away from the door and Aone, not being able to make out his expression in the dim light. But something, everything did not feel right and you did not dare do move and god forbid speak. After a few more moments in silence, Aone stepped close, towering over you, his eyes once more searching yours. That was the first time you ever wanted to flinch away from him and he seemed to notice, his body stiffened. You knew how much he hated people being scared of him, especially those he cared about. Still, him standing in front of you like a predator in front of a prey frightened you.

“So you like Futakuchi?” It was a question this time and you were surprised and scared at the same time of how much venom can be carried in a single name. You swallowed and nodded slowly, not trusting your voice in that moment. Something told you not to answer honestly, that Aone was some sort of danger. But what little of your mind still functioned with that headache and the slight fear building, argued and screamed that this was your good friend Aone for gods sake, a great person with a giant heart. Quiet but gentle. Little did you know that your instinct was right in this moment, you had messed up.

The next thing you were aware of were lips on yours. It was a harsh kiss, forceful, full of passion. Fingers of one hand tangled into your hair, gripping tightly and all but forcing your head to tilt back, granting him better access to you mouth. His lips moved furiously against yours and it was only when he bit your lower lip slightly, demanding entrance, that you snapped out of your state of shock and brought your hands to his chest, pushing feverishly. You had no idea what exactly was happening and why, but you did not want this. At your display of resistance he broke the kiss, groaning dissatisfied. This sound alone sent shivers down your spine and caused tears to start forming. “Aone stop!” He pushed you against the nearest wall instead, using a lot of force and you gasped in pain, as your already aching head came harshly in contact with the hard structure. 

Through teary eyes you could see him stare for a moment, a strange, dark and lusting look in his eyes and just as you were about to plead with him, he crashed his lips against yours once more. You realised his intent, too late, as his tongue pushed forcefully in you slightly agape mouth. Taken aback from his rough actions, you were unable to react for a moment, letting him run his tongue over yours, pushing it down as he dominated your mouth. A low moan that left his lips brought you back and enabled you to act. You bit. Aone was faster and retreated his tongue having read your movements before you even realized yourself what you were doing. The middle blocker shamelessly studied your face, licking his lower lip as he saw a bit drool running down the corner of your mouth. You noticed and you also noticed how the pressure of his lips of yours still lingered and in the same moment that he let out once more a moan at the sight, your first tears fell.

“Aone please, please stop. Why are you doing this?” Your heart clenched, imprisoned between the horrible feelings of betrayal and fear. When you sobbed something flashed in his eyes, he looked almost pleased. Instinctively your hands met his chest one more, trying to push him away. But Aone was faster, as expected and he grabbed both of your wrists in one hand, pinning them above your head on the wall. His free hand caressed your cheek softly, before he leaned in for an other kiss, but you turned your head away, letting him meet said cheek instead. Aone didn't object, placing kisses all over your jaw instead. The fear in your heart started to change into panic and you shouted loudly, in hopes for someone else to hear too. “Aone! Stop! Stop this!” As a response the grip on your wrists became tighter and the other hand grabbed your jaw this time, turning your head forcefully for you to meet his eyes.

“You don't understand, you are mine.” You looked at him not comprehending what he meant, too terrified to understand much at all, your headache now a drilling and sharp pain. The 2nd year understood the questions in your eyes and sighed, clearly not used to using his voice that much. “You don't like Futakuchi. You can't like him. You belong to me. I love you, (Y/n). I love you so much.” His hand left your jaw to wipe away some tears lovingly before he placed one short peck on your lips. “I can't get enough of you.” He moved on to you neck, nibbling on the skin and leaving you to slowly understand his words. Your breathing stopped for a moment, before you started breathing unsteadily, the full extent of his words slowly hitting you. 

Aone moved even lower, unbuttoning the top part of your uniform and sucking on the newly freed skin. Your struggle against him renewed with you at a loss of words and the only objective to escape his claws. The middle blocker didn't mind though, your struggle not doing anything to stop or even slow him down. Instead you suddenly halted, letting out an involuntary moan as it dawned on you. He had found your sweet spot. Without further ado, he pushed you harder against the wall using one of his legs and started biting and sucking on that spot with renewed vigour. It only hit you then that your attempts to stop him were futile and your buzzing head welcomed you dropping all of your defences, slumping against the wall and enduring his assault to your sweet spot. Instead you tried to stop the moans spilling from your mouth as he marked you.

Once finished with his task, he pulled you in to kiss you passionately again, which you just endured too, too tired to do anything any more except let the tears fall from your eyes. You somehow felt empty now. When he was content with the last kiss, he stood up to full height, still keeping your hands secured. With an unreadable expression he scanned your form more than once. “(Y/n). You're mine. I mean it. Don't do something stupid.” As if to emphasize his point, he thrust his hips forward, pressing a slight bulge into your abdomen, before letting your arms go and stepping back. Sobbing, you slid to the ground, going to a fetal position with him once more towering over you. “Mine.”


	3. Tsukishima Kei (becoming friends)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first work I've ever posted.  
> It's written without the help of a Beta-Reader to correct any mistakes and English is not my first language.  
> This is divided into two parts: a short story of how you met (and became friends) and the yandere story itself

It was a known fact that Yamaguchi Tadashi often had problems making friends due to his shyness. That is why Tsukishima was remotely surprised that there was an unknown person standing next to him. Judging by their small gestures, they were apparently indulged in a casual conversation. The first year furrowed his brow in irritation as he approached the pair. He didn't say anything, nor did he need to, because his friend immediately noticed and greeted him with a small wave and smile. “Hello Tsukki!” The middle blocker answered with a small nod, appearing uninterested. Yamaguchi pointed to the female next to him: “That's (Y/n) (L/n). We met on the hallway when I accidental ran her over-” There was obviously more that the brown haired student wanted to say, but Tsukishima interrupted him with a slight smirk.

“Of course you would go and run other people over.” Yamaguchi suppressed a sigh, already used to his friends little remarks. You next to him were not. “Well, running others over or not, he got here before you. That means he's either really impressive or you're just as slow as a snail.” Both first years were a bit surprised by her words and turned to her, instantly noticing that she wore a slightly devious smile. “It's no surprise that he is faster when he apparently just cares about reaching his destination by running in a straight line, not caring for any other students.”, Tsukishima regained his cool before Yamaguchi could and continued to smirk. “And you do?”, she would not back down it seemed and the middle blocker set for a retort, when his smaller friend elbowed him in the ribs. “That's enough Tsukki. She's a second year, be a bit more respective.”

Tsukishima tried to hide his surprise, she definitely looked younger and maybe a bit too small too. Well, almost everyone did next to the tall first year. He still had a few things to keep the little bickering going on but Yamaguchi's side note made him halt and lose that smirk, trying to show the smallest bit of respect possible. That caused the female to extend her smile into an honest grin: “Nah, it's okay Yamaguchi. There are not many people who can take a few retorts like that without being hurt or pissed because they take everything too serious. So it's a nice change for once. You can talk to me like that.” The smaller first year gave her a funny look: “Are you serious? He's not going to stop if you give him this opportunity. I'm warning you, it took me quite some time to have a normal conversation with him again after he realized that us being friends meant that he could continue his little remarks and insults without consequences.” 

The middle blocker shrugged. “That would also presuppose that we were about to interact more often. That's unlikely.” Even though, Tsukishima was in a very similar situation to the girl's. Most just ignored his comments or reacted a bit hurt, having someone to play this game of sarcasm and taunts too without any venomous undertone sounded nice to him. Not that he would admit that. “Well, I have taken a liking to your friend, he seems nice enough.”, Yamaguchi slightly blushed at her words, “And since he told me that he needed a little help on a subject or two, I'd like to tutor him from time to time. Though I'm a little surprised, you being in class 4 means you're pretty smart. Anyway, so if you hang around him a lot, you can't escape from seeing me occasionally.” A little silence followed, both boys staring at her with blank expressions. The pinch server was the first one to speak again: “You're... going to tutor me? Just like that?”

That actually ticked Tsukishima the slightest bit off, he had tutored Yamaguchi a few times himself and was not incredibly successful; so he was about to be replaced now? Well, he could care less, that meant that Yamaguchi would not complain about his teaching skills any more when the test would not turn out that great. Only if he accepted that offer though. “Sure. Why not?” The smaller first year smiled and bowed slightly, thanking her. “I'm actually curious about why. Offering help to someone you just met and got run over by seems not exactly like the most logical decision.”, Tsukishima still gave her a blank stare, demanding an answer. 

“Even my friends tend to think of me as mean from time to time, they told me to do something good from time to time and won't leave me alone. So I settled for tutoring someone since that's actually something I can accomplish and as I already mentioned, Yamaguchi-san seems kind enough, so helping him would be rather nice.”, she explained, shrugging and causing said male to blush the slightest bit once more. Being misjudged for his little ticks was something Tsukishima knew just well, so he nodded. “Good enough.” “So Yamaguchi-san, is that okay with you?”, she asked, wanting him to actually voice his answer. And the first year did, gratefully accepting the offer.

You stood true to your word and spent quite some time with the shy volleyball player, improving his knowledge and skills in a few subjects, happy when he proudly approached you with a good mark you helped with. It was great to see his eyes sparkle when he did that, grinning widely and appearing content. It was a sight you could get used to. And you did. Studying together whether he needed it nor not, the latter being the usual occasion, became a routine and soon you talked more about other things than school, eventually becoming friends. 

Just as you had predicted, that necessarily made you and Tsukishima spend some time together as well, alongside your freckled friend. Neither of you talked much in the beginning, you normally conversed with Yamaguchi alone, Tsukishima barely adding anything to your talks. And when he did, it was mostly something sarcastic. That led you two to bicker from time to time but these little friendly fights remained rare.

After three more months, Yamaguchi and you decided to spend the Wednesday evening together to watch movies since your taste in that matter was fairly similar. You were not entirely sure how you managed to participate in your respective clubs and watch movies in the evening without being overly tired the next day, but you did, becoming good friends along the way. 

The first time Tsukishima participated in your Wednesday schedule was because Yamaguchi had forced him to come along, insisting the middle blocker had some fun too. Tsukishima was hesitant at first, not knowing how to deal with that offer which probably caused him to accept with only little 'help' of Yamaguchi. You were surprised at the new participant at first but simply welcomed him when both of them stepped in Yamaguchi's living room his parents oh-so-nicely left every Wednesday. Since you only had enough time for two movies, the middle blocker and you were allowed to pick, showing that you two had a similar taste as well. Though that proved to be no big surprise; both of you got along with Yamaguchi and his tastes just fine. It was a fun evening and all of you enjoyed yourselves. 

That led Tsukishima to join you two from time to time at first, but he became a regular participator soon enough. You set up a schedule on who was allowed to decide which movie you watched and it all worked out quite well. The taller first year and you started conversations between the movies and even though none of you talked about personal things at first, both of you liked to talk to each other. Still, your respective preferences in movies told a thing or two about you without having to voice anything. And not too long after him becoming a regular, you started to develop a friendship as well, much to Yamaguchi's joy.

It did not take you long to join both of them during lunch as well, indulging in interesting conversations and giving you more time to bicker with Tsukishima. The male usually started with a taunting commentary on something and you followed suit. Both of you highly enjoyed that while Yamaguchi certainly did not. He was happy to see the both of you joyful about these teasing conversations on the one hand, but on the other hand, he just did not like these talks in general. They made him a bit uncomfortable. Not that that stopped Tsukishima or you at all. 

Bickering soon became a routine and out-standers surely must have thought that you truly hated each other, judging by the way how often you did this. But they simply missed the playful edge of your smirks and the joyous sparks in your eyes when you talked. It did not take long and both of you actually looked forward to your encounters, but your intentions proved to differ widely. You were just appreciating to be able to not hide your sarcastic nature. Tsukishima was a different story though...

He first misjudged his growing feelings as a strange want to protect you, even though there was nothing you needed to be protected of. He did not tell anyone about this, simply wondering about that strange impulse. Then Tsukishima found himself staring at you more often, usually out of the corner of his eyes. That happened especially at the movie nights where no one noticed his behaviour because of the dim light. The middle blocker had no idea on why he suddenly liked the colour of your hair more than any other colours or why your eyes were incredibly mesmerizing, no matter which emotion was displayed in them. He just shrugged it off.

Then he became uncomfortable with others. Not in the way that usually happened, it was a strange kind of feeling. Tsukishima certainly did not like you talking to other, especially male - or were you into female – persons. Especially when they touched you, a hand on your shoulder for example, Tsukishima just wanted to swat their hands away from you. Far, far away. Yamaguchi was an exception of course, he was an innocent creature after all. These kind of thoughts randomly entered his mind and he had no idea of how to deal with them. Honestly, it was a bit scary. 

It was only when you hugged him for the first time that he realized his true feelings. It was a strange day. You just ran up to him in school, a wide smile on your lips and you just looked happy. Extremely overjoyed. That actually was enough to make his heart beat a bit faster but god was he delighted when your arms encircled him in a hug. He stopped breathing for a moment out of surprise, you had never done this before. In the next moment he realized that boy did he like that feeling. It made him feel save somehow; you gave him the exact same feeling he himself had secretly wanted to give you.

Tsukishima did not show that of course, not that he could at that moment, too overwhelmed to do anything at all. When you stepped back from the hug after only a few seconds he could move again. You did not answer to his questioning look but simply kept smiling, not being able to wipe that expression of your face. You felt too great to do that. And Tsukishima had no clue why. You did not provide any reason either. The walk towards your lunch location was quiet but content. Both of you were happy and okay with the silence. Tsukishima finally knew what his feelings towards you were and you, well, you had a boyfriend. 

He no longer had to lie awake at night thinking about you, every detail he noticed about you running through his mind without knowing why. It was clear now, he liked you, a lot. That fact still irritated the middle blocker a bit, he did not know exactly how to deal with such emotions or if he should at all, but with you, it was different. It felt different, a lot more fulfilling. So Tsukishima simply pushed these thoughts aside and focused on the wonderful feeling of your presence, whether in his mind or on real occasions, instead. And he relished that feeling a lot. It was in this moment that he decided to spend some time with you alone too, he liked Yamaguchi but he would like to be alone with you more. 

Yamaguchi would soon turn out to be his biggest rival instead of being the harmless creature Tsukishima thought of as. After all, the shy first year had managed to conquer your heart and even had had the courage to ask you out to a rather nice date. It was the first of three that made you fall for him hard and not shortly after you were a couple. But due to several reasons you kept it a secret first, wanting to keep it private for the first month. Since Tsukishima was a good friend for the both of you, you decided that he should be the first to know of your relationship. And that was a big mistake.


	4. Tsukishima Kei (Movies)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first work I've ever posted.  
> It's written without the help of a Beta-Reader to correct any mistakes and English is not my first language.  
> This is divided into two parts: a short story of how you met (and became friends) and the yandere story itself

The feeling of being cooked alive was quite uncomfortable. That was to be expected, sure but it still made you want to be anywhere else. Just far, far away from the sun setting your skin on fire. “Whose stupid idea was it to spend lunch outside again?”, you asked, gaze accusingly fixed on the tall blonde sitting on the floor across you. He simply shrugged, but you could clearly see a small smirk tug at the corner of his lips. That idiot heard you perfectly well and was the one responsible for your current dismay. And he had the guts to ignore your words and focus on his food instead. You took an other bite, your eyes never leaving his form, keeping the complaining expression. 

“The weather really is great though...”, the quiet mumbling from your right side failed to direct your attention away from Tsukishima who still acted as if he did not hear anything. Yamaguchi seemed to notice and you heard an amused sigh from the direction he sat at. “It was him who picked the place, yes. But you allowed him to (Y/n)-chan.”, the pinch server reminded you, causing you to pout slightly. “I said 'let's eat where you want today' not 'let's go right where we're gonna die'.” Tsukishima finally met your gaze and smirked: “I couldn't know that your body is that frail and weak.” You were about to answer but the blonde cut you off before you could say anything, changing the topic. 

It was unlikely for him to end a small argument before it even started and left Yamaguchi and you confused for a small moment. “My mother is out this evening and my brother surely won't come over. So I thought we could watch a movie or two today too, since we just got to see one during our usual night yesterday.” And it was even more strange that he actually initiated something like that... or basically anything at all. “Sounds great, but my family requires me to be home today, we're planning on renovating the kitchen and I definitely want a say in that. I've been waiting to get comfortable chairs for ages.”, Yamaguchi replied first and then smiled at you, “So if you're both free today, have fun for me too and wish me luck to achieve my goal please.” You nodded and thought for a moment. Thursday evening was usually the day you spend with Yamaguchi but since he was occupied on that day, you were free and spending time with your friends was always fun.

There was always a little gap of time between end of school and the start of club activities. It has been for nearly two weeks now that Yamaguchi and you met up during these few minutes. At the very moment, he had his arms comfortably wrapped around your frame and you simply enjoyed his embrace. It was a great feeling, one you wanted to relish forever. Hid head rested pleasantly on top of yours and you could hear his heart beat soothingly with your ear pressed against his chest. Neither of you said anything for quite some time, before his voice reached your ears. “It's almost time.” You made an unhappy sound and pulled him closer, causing him to chuckle. “I know, I don't want to go either.”

“We should tell him though, don't you think?”, it had taken a few more minutes for you two to part from each other. “I guess, he's a friend of both of us. And I'm actually itching to tell someone, anyone.” Yamaguchi gave you a smile: “I know, it's the same for me, but we agreed on that for a reason.” You nodded, knowing that as well as him. “Okay, then I'll tell him later.” A short glance at the clock confirmed that there was almost no time left. After a few more sweet words, a tight hug and a quick peck on the lips, both of you left to join your club activities, already looking forward to your next meeting.

It surprised you time and time again that the tall boy ate not much at all. Sometimes it made you worry, other times it made you ask questions about his physique. Tsukishima sat across you at the dining table in his house, not exactly eating a lot of the food you had made. When you had cooked something for the middle blocker for the first time, he had eaten almost nothing. That had left you confused and doubting your cooking skills until Yamaguchi had explained his low appetite to you. Now you were used to it and simply did not prepare much food when it came to the tall first year. But you still liked cooking for both volleyball players, especially since Tsukishima once mentioned that he liked your food. That compliment meant a lot to you.

After finishing the meal, both of you cleaned the dishes together in a comfortable silence. Then you headed to his room. You had not entered it too often yet since you mostly spent time with the tall boy at school or Yamaguchi's place. But you certainly liked it. It was neat and the little things like his dinosaurs or the volleyball sitting on his shelf made the place look livid. Over at Tsukishima's place, it was usual for you to watch movies on his laptop, lying on his relatively big bed. So you instantly went for the bed, dropping down and rolling onto your back, staring at the ceiling.

“So, what do you want to watch?”, you asked, expecting him to already have picked a few movies since it was his suggestion in the first place. You felt the bed dip as he sat down next to you. “I don't know. Yamaguchi usually has a few ideas and I go along, we've already watched all of my favourites.” “Are you that uncreative?”, the teasing tone in your voice was clear. “Since you asked first and don't seem to have any ideas either, calling me the uncreative one probably isn't the right thing to do.” The weight next to you left the bed and you didn't have to look up to know what he was doing. Tsukishima walked over to his shelf containing the movies and simply picked one without looking. 

Yamaguchi was different, he always picked a specific one, wanting you to completely enjoy the time with him and a nice movie. Your boyfriend crossing your mind made you smile once more, happily. He was just the sweetest. “You usually smile a lot, but today's crazy, even for you.” Despite his words being a statement you instantly heard the question and sighed. “Well, we wanted to tell you anyway and honestly, I'm itching to tell someone.” An impatient silence greeted you. “Yamaguchi and me are dating for some time now but we thought it would be better to wait a bit before telling everyone.” There was still no answer. You did not expect one immediately, but you were sure that Tsukishima had some sort of teasing comment, maybe an ironic comment about two idiots being the perfect couple or something like that. But he didn't make a sound.

The silence lasted a whole minute before you were confused by his lack of an answer and sat up on his bed. The middle blocker had a blank expression, void of any sort of emotion. Usually there was a small glint in his eyes indicating his emotions. But there was nothing, not even the slightest bit. He definitely did not expect that, so much you could tell. Though, showing no kind of reaction was strange. He stood about two steps away from the bed, one hand holding a movie, the other arm hanging useless by his side. Tsukishima did not even look at you, but at a spot right beside you. “Hey, are you okay? Did I shock you that much?” Your words must have done something, his eyes shifted to yours and the middle blocker stared right into your eyes.

You could practically see the shift in his eyes, the emotionless eyes stared to glow. His golden eyes seemed to light up, hatred and something terribly dark swirly in them. You gulped as this kind of glare sent a shiver through your body. During the time you spent with him, you had seen a lot of different moods and emotions of the first year. This was new. And it was terrifying. Before you could speak again, Tsukishima had already moved, faster than you could react. Cold hands gripped your wrists, his waist pinning down yours and honey-coloured eyes staring right into you soul. The darkness in them was so much worse with him being so close to you.

“Oh, so you two are dating. How cute of you to think that was ever an option.” Your head could not decide on what to do first, escape his unwanted closeness, question his scary behaviour and strange words or quiver out of fear. The choice was made by your body and you tried to free your wrists. It was in vain, you could not move them an inch and Tsukishima seemed to not like your try, his grip on you became tighter and it was sure that your wrists would soon bruise. His action caused you to wince and open your mouth to finally ask the middle blocker what the hell he was thinking, but he cut you off. “It appears that I need to make myself clear. The only person you are ever allowed – you are ever able to date is me. I admit that my attraction towards you may exceed usual crushes, but I could not care less. You can't just waltz into someone else's life, overtaking every thought in their mind and then run off dating someone else. I love you and I expect you to return my feelings.”

Your mind went blank for a moment. This was wrong. This was so wrong, everything was terribly wrong. The places where you two touched seemed to burn up and you suddenly felt incredibly sick in your stomach. A confession from Tsukishima would have been uncomfortable, rejecting a close friend was always unpleasant, many friendships were destroyed by that. But what he was currently doing was simply terrifying. Your breath hitched and your train of thought ended when his forehead touched yours. He had closed his eyes and sighed, his exhaled breath washing unpleasantly over your face. “You were always slow to understand. Or maybe it is a bit sudden. But it should have been obvious. (Y/n), forget everything about that idiot, you two are not meant to be. I'm actually mad that he tried to take you away. That was unexpected, it seems he isn't such a nice person after all. You know what they say, don't touch what already belongs to someone else.” 

His scent was all around you, it felt as if Tsukishima was everywhere and that only applied to your growing panic. You swallowed, wanting nothing more than to be far, far away. “Let me go.”, your voice was anything but stable but at least you didn't stutter. His eyes opened, looking down at you in discontent. “Were you even listening to a thing I just said? You're just too troublesome.” When he moved even closer, your eyes shut automatically, afraid of what might happen. It did not completely surprise you to feel his lips on yours but that did not make it better. You felt the wetness of your tears slide over your cheeks and you started to shiver slightly, feeling that all of this was wrong. 

Tsukishima has you pinned beneath his body, his mouth hot on your lips as he tries to gain entrance with his tongue. As much as you're still unresponsive, simply too shocked, you are still able to deny him. That doesn't deem to faze the middle blocker as he succeeds and works his tongue into your aperture. He lowers more of his weight onto your, your bodies touching everywhere now and it's a surprise that he is not crushing you. His tongue in your mouth feels alien and you try to turn your head to escape his assault. That causes Tsukishima to break the kiss and he growls at you in discontent. “Stop resisting already. I've made myself clear. You're mine as much as I'm yours, so start acting like it.” 

Your answer gets stuck in your throat when the first year lowers his head once more. His lips start ghosting over your neck, causing you to shudder every time his breath hits your skin. “You don't even know what you're doing to me.” He takes a deep breath, inhaling your scent and moans lightly. “You're always in my head and there is no way I can think of anything else. That makes a lot of things pretty hard, you know? I'm not that attentive any more and that's highly confusing.” His tongue trails over your throat and the smell of his shampoo invades your senses, making you gag, starting to feel disgusted. Tsukishima starts sucking a patch of skin in his mouth to bruise, clearly intending on marking you. 

Feeling him touching you so openly renews your struggles, but it's all useless. You can only lie there and silently take it as he litters your neck with marks, crying harder over the time. Once Tsukishima is content with the outcome, he manages to pin both of your hands in one of his large ones. The other one finds its way to the back of your head, fisting your hair to tilt your head to his wishes. Too soon, his mouth is on yours again, now even more feverishly. And by the way he is acting, you can tell that Tsukishima is nowhere near finished with you yet. You're unsure what terrifies you more: not knowing where things started to go wrong or the things still to come. How far would he go?


	5. Kageyama Tobio (becoming friends)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first work I've ever posted.  
> It's written without the help of a Beta-Reader to correct any mistakes and English is not my first language.  
> This is divided into two parts: a short story of how you met (and became friends) and the yandere story itself

It was almost completely dark after the volleyball training ended. Kageyama sat on a bench surrounded by green. He had discovered the park just a few days ago and decided to spend some time just sitting there and refining new techniques after school activities had ended. The park was mostly quiet, just a few people strolling around. That gave him exactly the space he needed to think properly. 

However, his peace was interrupted by something tabbing at his leg. Kageyama flinched in surprise and looked down, seeing two brown eyes looking right back at him. A dog, he did not recognize the breed. After it realized that it had drawn the boys attention, the dog sat down next to him and barked, it's tail swaying contently. The volleyball player was a bit unsure on how to act and react. He had the general feeling that animals hated and avoided him, so that was certainly unexpected.

Only now realizing how tense he sat on the bench, Kageyama relaxed his muscles and proceeded to look down at the dog in slight confusion. It only tilted its head and barked once more. Before he could catch himself, the first year reached out his hand to pat the dog. It certainly seemed to like that since it pushed its head further into Kageyama's palm and wiggled its tail faster. “Chronos!” Kageyama's head shot up and he saw a figure approaching himself and the dog. He couldn't make out any features until the person stepped into the light of the street lantern next to the bench.

He had not seen you before and was a bit taken aback by the intense look in your eyes. They were focused on the dog. “Chronos! I told you not to run off again and here you go, I was worried!” The dog simply barked once more and trotted over to his presumable owner. Your attention then turned to the boy and your bright smile stole his breath for a second: “Hey, I'm sorry for … whatever my dog did. I took him for a walk and he usually listens but it appears to be his new hobby to simply run away. I have to use a leash now it seems. I hope he didn't do anything bad?”

Kageyama knew that his social skills were not exactly the best, so he simply nodded. He was even more surprised when your interaction did not end there but you simply approached him, holding out your hand. “I'm (Y/n) (L/n).” That was unexpectedly straight forward. He stared at your hand a few moments, completely thrown off now. Not many people interacted with him this fast. He finally managed to raise his hand to shake yours. “Kageyama Tobio.” 

Part of him expected you to just turn around and leave again, but you stayed where you were and just continued to smile at him in a friendly manner. This caused a few questions to form in his head and before you could say anything, his nervousness took over and he simply blurted something out, not even a question he actually wanted to ask: “Chronos is a strange name.” Kageyama congratulated himself for this slip in his head, suddenly wanting to stand up and run away from your coming response. Someone had actually approached him first and he had ruined it with the second thing he said.

So the volleyball player was once more taken aback when you just chuckled before answering. “Yeah, I get that a lot actually. The name is from the Greek mythology. It's the name of the god of time. I thought it would fit him perfectly. You know, my family found Chronos when he was already a grown dog and the vet was unable to pinpoint his age exactly. And I desperately hope that he still has many, many years left to live.” 

That may not have been one of the most creative names, but it made sense to Kageyama in some points. He nodded again, focusing his gaze on the dog which trotted back to the boy and tapped at his leg again. “He always does that when he wants someone to pet him.” The amusement in your voice was clear and Kageyama smiled slightly, caressing Chronos' head again. “I hope that's okay for you. Sorry for not asking earlier, most people enjoy petting dogs but not all of course.”

“It's okay.” He then patted on the space next to him, unsure of what to say and a bit uncomfortable with you standing in front of him. But he somehow liked your presence and the attention your dog demanded of him. You accepted his offer and sat down next to him; he could see you smile once more while you watched him interacting with Chronos. The silence was comfortable but Kageyama had the feeling he needed to say something, so he cleared his throat. “I assume you take him for walks here?”

Kageyama would have liked to slap himself again for his uncreative attempt at starting a conversation. Of course you were here to take your dog out for a walk, you had said that literally a few minutes ago! You must have noticed his poor social skills by now, he was sure of it, but you didn't seem to care. “Yeah, I always take him out for a walk after school and this park seems like a great place to do so. It's quiet and the ways are good to walk on when it's dark and when it rains. Since school ends quite late because of the club activities, these are important factors for me. I came home covered in mud more than once because we took a non embattled route. What about you if I may ask? It's unusual see someone our age sitting here alone.”

He could imagine you having to walk down a muddy way in the dark just too well, nearly causing him to chuckle until he heard the slight tone of worry in your voice. You were right, it was not normal for a student to sit alone in the dark, dangerous even. “I started to come here to think. Mostly about volleyball strategies or moves.” Kageyama instantly shut up, suddenly afraid that you were not interested in volleyball and that he somehow had managed to scare you away with just these few words. But he apparently had managed to accomplish the contrary. “You play volleyball? That's cool. I must admit that I know little to nothing about the sport but I highly respect athletes in general. Participating in a sport usually requires a lot of impressing characteristics.” 

The look he gave you was a baffled one. You simply continued to indulge in a conversation with him even though Kageyama had the feeling that every word leaving his mouth was downright awkward. And by the happy expression on your face it seemed as though you actually enjoyed the conversation. “Which school are you playing for? I assume we go to different ones since I can't recall seeing you at mine.” You simply kept the conversation going but it did not feel or appear forced, it seemed more like you aided him in chatting. “Karasuno.” 

“Yep, we go to different schools.” The look on your face made it clear for him that you contemplated something and his mouth was again faster than his brain, speaking out an offer that he had not thought about until this moment. “Would you like to see us play then? We have a game in three weeks.” And that was the moment where simply slapping himself internally would not be enough. Kageyama actually considered standing up and smashing his head against a tree for a second. This could only go wrong, you two knew each other – if that even counted as knowing each other – for about twenty minutes and there he went saying something like that. You could only refuse.

But you did not. Your face only seemed to light up even more, Kageyama seriously had no idea of how that was possible and then you nodded. “That would be great. Since I have little to no knowledge about this sport, spectating a match sounds like a good idea. I'm sure it is very exiting to watch.” And for the umpteenth time that evening, the setter was at a loss of words. It should be impossible for anyone to surprise him that often, but you somehow managed that over and over again. 

He did not have a chance to answer anything though, because Chronos started barking and performed what reminded Kageyama of a really strange dance. The first year heard you sigh next to him before you stood up and offered him a smile. “He's getting impatient. I have to finish our walk, I'm sorry. If you'd like to, we can meet again tomorrow. Same time, same place, we always come around at this time. Then you can give me more details about the match you'll be playing if you want to. So, thank you a lot for the fun talk and have a nice evening!” You both bid a goodbye and he was left on the bench, now thinking about anything but volleyball. 

It was no surprise that he showed up at the same place the next day, waiting for you and Chronos. You had a nice conversation, though still awkward from his side, once more. You told him about your own club activities on this occasion and he tried to talk about volleyball in return. It was still a bit confusing for you because of his nervousness and therefore strange explanations, but the sport sounded interesting enough to you to do some research.

Kageyama and you started to meet up each evening, talking for half an hour at first and then stretching these talks up to two hours – much to Chronos' dismay, but the dog soon found a way to entertain himself while you two had your conversations. You officially became friends after you had watched the match Kageyama had told you about on your first meeting. 

From there on, the two of you started to indulge in activities every weekend apart from talking in the park. You still did most of the talking, but Kageyama sort of opened up to you, telling you more personal things and allowing you to see his surprisingly sensitive and childish side beneath his particular demeanour. You also learned that he often expressed his emotions and thoughts in an inappropriate, straight forward and sometimes even insulting way. But that was okay with you and the setter was truly grateful for that.

He soon realized just how happy talking to you and spending time with you made him. And that improved his playing style even more, being in a constant content mood made him calmer on the field and allowed him to concentrate even better. Though the last part was quite ironic since you invaded his thoughts many times and that should have led his focus away from the game instead of intensifying it. The rest of the team noticed as well and they soon speculated about him being with a girl. Kageyama caught himself wishing more often than not that he was with a girl. That he was with you.

These thoughts stayed in his mind for a few months before the setter noticed something different. His performance in the game was even better when you were present during the matches, cheering for him. That was not always the cause though and he did 'only' normal during the matches you weren't sitting in the crowd. So he started to ponder … how would he be able to play, how would he be able to feel if you would be by his side all the time? Ever since that thought had first entered Kageyama's mind, it never went away, not even for a second.


	6. Kageyama Tobio (Numb)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first work I've ever posted.  
> It's written without the help of a Beta-Reader to correct any mistakes and English is not my first language.  
> This is divided into two parts: a short story of how you met (and became friends) and the yandere story itself

It was a strange day. You sat on the comfortable couch, watching some TV while you turned to the direction of the kitchen every few minutes. The constant sound of kitchen utensils being used was interestingly calming, it had a certain rhythm to it. The bizarre thing about that was the fact who stood behind the kitchen counter and cooked dinner. Since the living room granted a view into said area, you locked gazed with Kageyama from time to time, his usual expression greeted you.

When he proposed to cook for a change you accepted, expecting him to be joking. The setter had nearly immediately proved you wrong by walking into the kitchen and simply starting to make food. You must have had stood in the middle of the living room like an idiot for at least a minute, before Kageyama had told you to just sit down and watch some TV. Which was what you were doing in that moment, still confused on why the first year was cooking for no apparent reason. Was he even able to do that?

Normally his mother was responsible for the food when you came over to visit him on Saturdays, but his family had gone on a trip early in the morning and you knew they would be away for some time. On such occasions, it was usually up to you to cook. Deciding that you spent too much time thinking about this special circumstance, you finally turned your attention to series currently running, while checking a few things in the back of your head. 

Your dog, Chronos, was still at home with enough to eat and drink until your parents came home and were able to take care of him. You wrote them a quick note, telling them that you were out and might not be able to go for a walk with Chronos later. And though you didn't specifically say where you were headed, your parents knew you well enough to guess that their child was over at a friends house. So everything was fine.

The topics while eating ranged widely from school subjects and annoying teachers to favourite actors in movies. You were a bit surprised that Kageyama was able to cook this well since he had never done this for you before and you really enjoyed the meal, complimenting him from time to time. It made him blush slightly every time which he poorly tried to cover by aggressively stabbing his food. That made you chuckle, which caused him to attack his food even more vigorously in return.

Afterwards the two of you decided to watch a movie which both of you had not seen yet. Oddly, you started feeling sleepy about twenty minutes in the movie. You tried to make yourself more comfortable on the couch, fighting to keep your eyes open. That easy task proved to be hard at first and impossible shortly after. Noticing you were falling asleep, you muttered some quiet apologies under your breath before you slipped away in a cold and empty darkness.

Waking up felt nothing like it usually did. Being ripped out of a dream by an alarm, jolting awake after a nightmare or slowly and contently waking up after being able to sleep until you woke up by yourself were nowhere close to the experience you had in that moment. It did feel normal for a second, but that was only until you noticed how foggy your mind stayed and that you simply could not move a muscle. Panic started to arise as you tried to move your limbs or anything at all. Even your eyes stayed closed, the darkness surrounding you not vanishing. Not knowing what the hell was going on, the panic overtook your whole being for a short moment and you feverishly tried to do anything; breathing was the only thing you currently had control of.

Not being able to comprehend what situation you were in, your breathing started to get irregular too, fear causing shivers to run through your body before it settled down in your stomach, making you feel sick. It was only when your senses slowly started to return, unsettlingly late and sluggish, that you felt the warmth enclosing your back, arms sneaked around your stomach and someone being pressed to your back while you lay on a soft surface. Warm breath brushed over your neck, making you feel even more sick in your panicked mode. A new wave of shock ran through you and you tried to struggle once more. It still did not work but after regaining your senses, you were slowly starting to be able to feel your limbs too; it shouldn't be too long now until you could move again.

You would have shrieked in fear if you were able to as the arms drew you even closer to the body. When the person started to speak, you were completely taken aback. “Shh, calm down. Your heart beats too fast and your breath is too irregular.” You knew that voice only too well. You tried calling his name, but your lips remained unmoving for the time being. Kageyama hushed you once more and started to rub circular patterns with his thumbs on your stomach, obviously trying to calm you down. It had the opposite effect, you still had no idea what was happening, what was wrong with your body and what and why the setter had done or planned. 

“I know that you must be completely confused.” His voice being so close to your ear and unpleasantly deep sent a shiver of disgust through your body, the fact of him being way too close only then fully hitting you. “I drugged you with a special substance that leaves your system at a very slow pace and lets you feel weak for a few more hours before it wears of completely. I chose this specific drug because I had no idea on how you would react. This is basically kidnapping after all, I am aware of that.” He sighed, clearly uncertain of how to continue.

You wished that he would stop speaking, stop hugging you close and that you were able to control your body normally. His promise that this drug running through your system would last a few more hours did not do anything to ease your fear as well and when the first year started speaking again, your head had started to spin, thoughts racing through your head in a rapid pace, feeding the anxiety. “There's no way I'm able to put this into words, but I know that I love you, I really really do, you improve everything. My grades, my performance as a setter, my day, my whole life. Nothing makes me as happy as you do. I don't even think anything but you can provide me with happiness.”

Laughter rumbled through his body at this realization and that made you gulp, it seemed sinister. Before you could even comprehend your own reaction, Kageyama continued his speech. “So I couldn't stop thinking about having you by my side all the time and the idea to simply … take you popped up one day, I don't even really know how I got it. Next, I got the drug, it was easier than it should be and honestly, I never planned on using it. I just wanted to have it, in case that I should ever need it. The powder was always in my bag. And today ... today I simply put it in your food. I don't even know why. I just did it. It was a special feeling today, my family went away for a month, leaving me alone at home and now you're here. You're actually here.”

At the end of the statement he seemed breathless, oddly exited and that only increased your fear. He was totally insane. That was no love, Kageyama was clearly obsessed with you. Why had you not noticed that earlier? There must have been signs that you simply had ignored. Your eyes finally fluttered open, trying to accustom to the light so that you could search for a way out – away from the setter holding you tight.

Kageyama shifted positions but your momentarily relief was short lived. He simply pushed you onto your back, rolling himself on top of you. He was obviously careful not to crush you and though your bodies touched nearly nowhere, you had the feeling to be swallowed whole by him for a brief second. He was everywhere, taking up all of your eyesight and his scent invaded your nostrils. It was too much for you. You tried to move your lips, successful this time. No words escaped at first and Kageyama looked at you intently and patient, clearly exited to finally hear you say something.

“Kageya...”, your voice trailed of before you could even say his name completely. It seemed to make him incomprehensibly happy for some reason. The first year looked down at you with a crazed smile which must have been intended to look fond. It only scared you more and frustration at your inability to form words and your fear in general caused you to finally tear up, letting small sobs escape. “(Y/n).”, a hand reached your face, cupping it gently, “I love hearing my name out of your mouth. You have a beautiful voice, you know that?” He lowered his face, mere inches parting you two. “I love so much about you, everything. You're perfect in every aspect.”

The first kiss was placed on your forehead, the next on the tip of your nose. By the time that he had kissed both of your cheeks, a sole tear had escaped your eye and he instantly lapped it up, the crazy smile immediately appearing on his face again. “You even taste perfect.” Kageyama then clearly fixated your lips with his gaze and leaned down once more. “I bet it's even better here.” He leaned in for a kiss and you could not do anything as his lips met yours. He moved his slowly against you at first, it was a light kiss and you nearly managed to ignore it, the disgusted feeling in your stomach only slightly becoming worse. 

But after a few seconds of trying it out, he pressed his lips harder against yours, making the kiss bruising and then his tongue slipped into your mouth. Hungry was the only adjective fit to describe the kiss as he was practically devouring you. Kageyama could not seem to get enough, his tongue pressing down yours as he fought for dominance while you could not even put up any defences. You closed your eyes again, trying to zone out, do anything to not feel his hot mouth on yours. 

That proved to be futile as you were brought back shortly afterwards when a hand touched your privates. No. No. Your eyes shot open and you looked at him in shock just as he pulled back from the kiss, a string of saliva disgustingly connecting your mouths for a short moment. Kageyama breathed heavily as he looked at you with half lidded eyes, cheeks flushed. He moved his hand again, stroking you in the last place you wanted to be touched. “You're delicious. I wanna taste everything of you. And I never want to stop. We've got some time here alone before I have to move you to where only I can have you. Your parents will notice you missing tomorrow. But until then, I can fully enjoy you.”


	7. Hinata Shōyō (becoming friends)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first work I've ever posted.  
> It's written without the help of a Beta-Reader to correct any mistakes and English is not my first language.  
> This is divided into two parts: a short story of how you met (and became friends) and the yandere story itself

He had seen you a few times before, usually hanging around Nishinoya during breaks, in the hallways, walking home after practise or in most of their matches as a spectator. Hinata knew that you were a second-year and a neighbour as well as childhood-friend to Nishinoya. But the volleyball player had never exchanged any words with you before, so he was quite surprised when you approached him one day.

Hinata was sitting alone on a bench in the school during lunch, trying to learn the new English vocabulary. To say he was frustrated would be an understatement, even with the first look at those words, he instantly knew why English was his worst subject. Mumbling a few distressed words under his breath, Hinata completely missed the person approaching him. “Hi!” He nearly fell off of the bench in shock, frantically trying to keep his sheets of paper as well as his balance. When he finally managed to regain both, he looked up, confused about who could have been surprising him that much.

He was greeted by the sight of a chuckling girl, one he recognised only from seeing. You desperately tried to refrain yourself from laughing, coughing out a few apologies. When you were able to calm yourself down after a few seconds, you bowed in apology. “Sorry, but your reaction was unexpected. You're Hinata Shōyō, right? I'm (Y/n).” The boy just nodded, still not catching up on why you were suddenly talking to him. Not that he minded, he liked the sound of your laughter and the expressions you made. He blushed. 

When Hinata did not reply anything to your words, you continued talking. “My club shut down since we were only two members and the other one moved away recently. So I'm searching for a new one. And since a good friend of mine, Nishinoya, is in the volleyball team and talks a lot about the sport and the members itself, I thought that maybe I could become a side-manager and assist Kiyoko-senpai and Yachi-chan. The spirit of team sports really fascinates me and I've always been a fan of volleyball. That's why I wanted to talk to all the members first and see if they are okay with me applying for that position before I actually do so. So if you've got any questions, complaints or conditions, I'd really appreciate you voicing them.”

The first-year just stared at you, mouth slightly agape. He had no idea on how to respond to that at first. “Uh, it's nice and considerate of you to ask everyone. I... I don't see why you shouldn't apply for that position. Some help for these two would be nice I guess, especially since Kiyoko leaves soon.” Hinata blinked a few times, trying to sort his thoughts. He noticed that the light falling onto you hair gave of an incredible glow, almost making him reach out to touch it, even though he sat too far away. Was that what Tanaka and Nishinoya saw when they looked at Kiyoko? Making them call her a goddess? 

“Thank you, I certainly won't disappoint you then!” Your calm demeanour changed into an exited one, reminding him a lot of a pumped up Nishinoya. Hinata finally managed to break through his uncertainty and he unconsciously jumped up, imitating your stance. “Then I'll look forward to having you as a part of our team!” This seemed to hype you even more and you raised a hand, grinning wide. “Yeah, I'm definitely exited to work together with all of you!” He immediately accepted your high-five and noticed how soft your skin was for the small moment your hands touched.

You seemed to remember something, digging around in your bag for a short moment, before you pulled something neatly wrapped up out and handed it to him. “Thank you for your time and your understanding. I still have to ask Kageyama and Tanaka, those two are still missing. But so far everyone has given me a thumbs-up or told me that they did not care.” He did not need a single moment to understand that the last part referred to Tsukishima. Hinata accepted your gift and was about to thank you, when you already bowed in farewell and ran off to search the volleyball players left.

He stared at the spot where you had vanished out of his sight and then remembered the tiny package you had given him. He carefully opened the tissue in which it had been wrapped to expose a chocolate star. It was clearly self-made with a few tiny white sugar-beads on top of it. Hinata admired your work for a minute before he pooped it into his mouth. It tasted great and the first-year was actually sad when he had finished enjoying the treat. You must have worked hard on that. And you seemed to have made one for each member, which was really considerate of you, once more a nice gesture . He found himself blushing when the volleyball player imagined you making these at home, putting a lot in effort into them. 

The simple fact that you actually wanted everyone's approval before applying to join the club made him giddy with joy somehow, he could not understand his own thoughts at that point. Learning any more vocabulary at that day was impossible as well, his thoughts always digressed to your laughter and smiles, giving him a warm feeling in his chest. 

Tanaka and Kageyama also approved of your proposal, leading you to actually become one of the managers. Kiyoko and Yachi quickly filled you in and helped you to learn about the member's antics and moods. You fit in rather quickly, growing even closer with Nishinoya and befriending Kiyoko, Yachi, Tanaka, Hinata and Sugawara. Though, you still spent most of the time with the former. You really liked the team, enjoying providing them with what they needed and cheering loudly during matches, now even closer to the members than before.

Hinata first enjoyed befriending you, getting to know trivial things about you and flashing you an occasional smile when you cheered for something he did during training. He really liked you sitting in the side-lines, watching and rooting for the team, it somehow gave him significantly more energy, increasing his stamina even more. This soon made butterflies appear in his stomach, making him indescribable happy to know you exited at his play-style.

He needed about two months to realize that he was in love with you, though too shy admit that out loud. He tried to hide that and surprisingly, it worked. No one noticed his feelings towards you. He then started to watch you out of the corner of his eyes during practise and paid a lot attention to you when he saw you walk through the school, admiring your whole appearance. The more he watched you, the more he learned about you and the more he started to fall in love with your personality, as well as with your body. You were perfect.

The first-year was actually able to overcome his first nervousness and shyness caused by the realization that he had a crush on you and he approached you as a friend, wanting to spend more time with you. You agreed, not noticing his intentions, but had only time once every two weeks because of your school schedule and the time you already spend with your other friends. And during these meetings which usually consisted of watching movies or going out to get an ice cream, nothing ever happened. You remained friends and that frustrated him to no end. Especially since Nishinoya and you were able to hang out so often while Hinata was unable to.

It was not long until the once innocent crush changed into something darker. Hinata became obsessed with you and started to follow you wherever you went when he had time, using his short appearance as an advantage. It surprised him how well it worked, nobody suspected anything or noticed him. Your were apparently able to sense someone following you, but you never saw him, nor did you go to the police or talked to anyone about that. So you must have wanted him to continue following you, this much was clear to him.

Hinata loved everything he saw of you. The way you walked, what you carried around, what you did in your free time, the way you interacted with people, even though he wished all that attention was on him, even what he saw you doing at home before you started closing your roller blinds. He simply could not get enough from watching you, so the first-year continued his actions. What really annoyed him though was his senpai, Nishinoya. He was a great libero, friend and teammate, no question that, but he talked way too much to you and it seemed that you spent most of your free time with the libero.

He should be allowed to undertake that much with you instead. It should be him walking with you to school and back. It should be him hugging you as a greeting and parting and it should be him who was able to hear so much of your lovely voice, talking about more or less significant things. And so, Hinata told Nishinoya all that, through letters. But the libero did not seem to care, continuing his constant interaction with you nevertheless. And that aggravated Hinata to no end, so he made a decision. He would confess to you, or try to and if things would not go as he had planned them out, he would follow his second plan, using his knowledge of you to his advantage.


	8. Hinata Shōyō (Eyes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first work I've ever posted.  
> It's written without the help of a Beta-Reader to correct any mistakes and English is not my first language.  
> This is divided into two parts: a short story of how you met (and became friends) and the yandere story itself

The sensation of being watched was anything but unfamiliar by now. You had the constant feeling that someone had their eyes for the majority of the day set on you. But that was impossible, you knew that for sure. First of all, whenever you turned around or scanned the area for a person looking at you, no one was there. Then there was no way someone would be able to watch you that often. The qualms usually began shortly before you arrived at school, then were nearly omnipresent throughout the day, only really going away during club activities and even staying from the time after to school to some time you were already lying in bed, roller blinds shut. 

You had also asked your neighbour and childhood-friend Nishinoya to accompany you more than usual throughout the day. But he never once mentioned that he had noticed anything strange or concerning. And last but not least, you could not think of a single reason why someone watched you, not that people who did something as unreasonable as stalking had logical motives to do that, but still. This had led you to the conclusion that you were imagining things and that you simply were overreacting. You blamed it on the hard work you put in a current project for a good grade and the stress caused by school in general. Any other closure made no sense at all.

A hand on your shoulder brought you back to the present, brown eyes staring worriedly into your own. “You spaced out again.” You gave Nishinoya a reassuring smile, knowing that it was in vain. “I'm okay, just thinking about-” “I already know that something has been stressing you out for a month or so. You don't actually think you can hide that from me, do you?” You nodded, it was to be expected that he would notice since you two had been friends for such a long time. Nishinoya was able to sense every mood of yours and you were able to do the same wit him. He did not pry any further and did not force you to explain what exactly had you distracted all the time. And you were really grateful for that. 

“The training session is almost over, I'll wait for you at the gates.” The smallest member of the team flashed you a giant grin, instantly brightening your mood. Nishinoya knew exactly you had needed that and you muttered a small “thank you” when he left to participate in the last ten minutes of practice. Yachi sitting next to you on the bench glanced at you in a way that made it clear that her mind was running wild once more, creating possible scenarios of what could be on your mind. Of course she had paid attention to the short conversation... However, before she could ask you about anything, Kiyoko handed you some neatly folded towels, a clear attempt of saving you from the uprising situation. If you did not want to talk about your problem with one of your oldest and closest friend, you would certainly not like talking to Yachi or her in that matter and the oldest manager knew that. “Would you put those in the changing room? They might need them later.”

You all but jumped up from the bench, taking the towels and mouthing a “thank you” before you left the gym. It being one of the few times of the day where you did not feel like you were watched, you secretly enjoyed the moment, feeling safe and like a big weight on your chest was taken away, even though no one was around you to make you feel secure. Arriving in the changing room, that abruptly changed. A cold shiver ran down your spine when you felt eyes on your back like many many times before. You had to suppress the sudden urge to turn around, already knowing that no one would be there. But the simple fact that this was happening in one of your few 'safe places' too made you slightly frightened. So you hurried to finish your task and return to the team, return to safety.

The walk home with Nishinoya was unsettling quiet for the first quarter. He usually rambled on about random thoughts coming to his mind, experiences during the day, his team or Kiyoko in specific. The libero always gave you a chance to express your own thoughts and experiences throughout the day as well, but the talking was mostly done by him, unlike now. When he finally started talking, you exhaled in relief, glad to hear his voice that distracted you from your own dark and fearful thoughts. “You're being stalked.” His expression as well as his tone were dead serious and made you flinch slightly. So had noticed that too? Nishinoya wordlessly handed you a few letters which you quickly read over. They all contained the same message in slightly different words.

“Someone told me to stay away from you for the past week. I didn't tell you before, I had the slight hope you would tell me about that yourself. But one week is more than enough. It's clear that whatever this is has been going on for a while. We have to go to the police. Now.” You gulped slightly distressed. This idea had crossed your mind many times, but you had never the slightest proof that someone was actually stalking you and were therefore afraid of going to the police. Now you finally held the proof in your fingers. Though that was not the most intelligent thing of you to do, you knew that Nishinoya and you may have destroyed fingerprints. 

But something did not feel right, you could not place your finger on what exactly it was, but you were sure about it. “Yes, you're right, of course. But... I don't know. Can we wait... a week?” Nishinoya looked at you in shock. “Are you serious? No! We should go there right now with no detours. You have a person stalking you, dammit. Don't take that light-heartedly!” “Yū. Please. I just want one more week. I know it's stupid, I don't even know why I want to do that, it's just... I need it. Maybe it's the stress and I want to finish my project first.” He opened his mouth, more than ready to talk you out of this idiotic idea, but the pleading eyes you gave him never failed their purpose. He was weak against them.

“I really hate it when you do that.” Then he let out an exaggerated sigh, looking even more dissatisfied than before. “Unbelievable. But okay. Okay. One week, not a single day more. And I will spend as much time with you as possible. You won't pull of any more stupid stuff like that. And if something similar ever happens again, you instantly tell me. There are my conditions.” You glanced at the letters in your hand in worry. They told him to do the exact opposite. He noticed your look at the papers in your hand once more. “Ignore these. I can take care of myself and I want to take care of you as well.” 

You did not know what exactly had triggered it. Maybe the fact that a potential end to the feeling of being watched was in sight, maybe that you knew for sure that there was a stalker and you were not just imaging things, maybe it was the fact that you were not alone or maybe it was all that together. Nishinoya definitely was the best friend you could possibly wish for, he was not angry that you did not tell him or about your stupid decisions not to do anything - the volleyball player was simply at your side and had comforted you in a way you didn't think was possible. Not hesitating a moment longer you hugged him tight, muttering thanks to him over and over again. He simply chuckled and returned the hug. “Of course, you're one of my best friends after all. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you.”

The very next day, you watched as Sugawara and Hinata trained during lunch break, eating your own food in content. Nishinoya had managed to get detention, so he had sent you off to spend your break with those two. Both had complied, glad about the company of one of their managers. The energetic boy sent you a few glances over time, smiling at you, which you returned every time. You really enjoyed spectating these two because of the pure energy that seemed to radiate of Hinata in waves, somehow igniting a flame in you which made you almost want to join in. The encouraging comments and tips of the older setter were nice to listen to too. You considered them both as friends, but did not know that much about them, since training and the time after matches were mostly the only occasions you spent time with those two, keeping you on a last-name-basis as well. 

After some time, Sugawara excused himself, wanting to grab some things he left in his classroom to be able to learn at least a bit more before the next lesson started. Being left alone with Hinata, the boy sat down in front of you, only glancing at the floor or somewhere near you. It felt weird to some degree, oddly familiar even, but you were not quite sure why you had this feeling, so you quickly dismissed it, chuckling about Hinata's apparent shyness instead. That reminded you immediately of the first time you had seen him. 

When he remained quiet for some time, you smiled at him reassuringly, offering a part of your lunch to the volleyball player. “I still don't bite, promise.” Hinata's gaze still did not meet you eyes, but he smiled as well, accepting your offer and thanked you. “I know, I just...” He trailed off, leaving his sentence unfinished at first. “(L/n)-senpai” You suppressed the urge to interrupt him and tell him that that suffix was unnecessary. “I wanted to ask you something. Would you like-” He was harshly interrupted by someone practically jumping on you, hugging you tight and pressing all air out of your lungs. “I'm free!”

You instantly knew who that loud voice belonged to as Nishinoya shouted right into your ear, making you wonder for a moment if this was how you would lose your hearing ability. You returned the hug and found yourself able to breathe again as the libero finally let go. “What did you do so that the teacher let you go earlier? Kill someone?”, you joked to which Nishinoya loudly began to explain how his adventure of escaping the teachers wrath began. What you did not notice were cold eyes staring at the libero in an angry manner, void of any emotion but pure hatred.

The walk home was a lot nicer than the last one, Nishinoya had his cheerful behaviour back and chatted happily with you as you two walked home through the streets. “Nishiya! (L/n)!” Someone calling you made you halt in your tracks, looking into an alley nearby in wonder. Hinata stood in there, grinning and waving widely. “Over here!” “Doesn't he live elsewhere? And how did he get here so fast?”, Nishinoya wondered out loud, just as confused as you were. He approached the younger male nevertheless, you trailing closely behind. “Hinata! What are you doing here? Is everything alright?” 

When Nishinoya was in reach for Hinata, you walking a few steps behind him, everything was too fast for you to comprehend what was happening until it was too late. Hinata grabbed his teammate's shirt ridiculously rapid who, completely unprepared, had no time to react at all when a knife was stabbed into his chest. In that moment, everything tuned out for you. Any sound vanished, your mind stopped working and your vision became blurry. But you remained standing at the side, unable to move, feeling as if you were somewhere else in the very moment, watching all this through a heavy fog. You barely could see how Nishinoya tried to grab Hinata's wrist, failing as the knife was stabbed into his torso more times than you could count. The libero tried to push Hinata away at first, as well as grab the weapon, but every stab drained more his energy, mouth moving and eyes ripped wide open in shock. 

Hinata on the other hand looked him dead in the eyes, seemingly shouting something and becoming angrier by the second. You did not know when they ended up on the floor, Nishinoya lying on his back with Hinata sitting next to him, still stabbing his body. The first-year's hand and knees were tainted in red, seeming surreal against his light skin tone. You did not know when you fell onto your knees either, your mind unable to wrap abound what was happening before you or when you started crying, still rooted to the very place. 

This whole scenery was frightening. The blood on the floor did not seem to stop spreading out, the crimson red puddle slowly expanding its size. And the body lying in the middle of it remained unmoving. That just looked wrong, oh-so wrong. No body parts moving, the chest not rising in even breaths, it just looked unnatural. What also added to pressure of the fear on your chest was his expression. Hinata wore the exact same he had during tournaments, an entirely serious and determined one. The small hint of curiosity about the blood was awry. There was no trace of any other emotion present on his face. The lack of shock, horror, sympathy, guilt or regret was truly stilted. 

His gaze remained on the knife a bit longer as he watched a single drop of blood making its way down the grind and when it reached the handle, Hinata's eyes found yours again and you forgot how to breathe. The first-year still kept that expression and made his way over to you, crouching down to your eye-level. “I'm pretty sure you understand why I had to do this. He had no right to always be so close to you, no matter when. That's why I sent him the warnings, I originally didn't want to do this. But he simply ignored them. Nishiya had it coming.” So it was Hinata all along. He had stalked you. But you had no energy left in you to even wonder why. When he reached out to touch you, you flinched away, not wanting these hands anywhere near you. Hinata had just murdered a person, it was still surreal, unbelievable, but you did not want any part of him anywhere close to you at all.

Your action seemed to bring part of the boy you thought you knew back, a small smile found its way to his face. It was the one Hinata gave other persons when he noticed that they were feeling uneasy. It didn't do much to reassure you this time, all it achieved was to frighten you more. The first-year knew exactly what he was doing, he was fully aware of that. But he did not seem to care the slightest bit that he had just actually killed a person. He had taken an other humans life away, just like that and there was no remorse in his actions at all. 

“It's okay, it's all over now.”, he reached for you again and you were unable to react in time, so Hinata grabbed your collar, painting bits of your white shirt red and pulled you towards him, letting the knife drop next to him in the process. You tumbled over and fell on your knees, supporting your upper body on your hands. “No! It's not okay! You just murdered a person and you somewhat seem okay with that! Let me the fuck go. Now!” How you managed to keep your voice firm, steady and demanding was a mystery to yourself since your thoughts were overthrown by panic and the one thought to get away from the maniac.

Instead of a response, Hinata maintained his little smile and grip on you and stroked your cheek lovingly with his free hand, leaving behind a trail of crimson red and ignoring the tears still running over your face. You gulped, his lack of response made you wonder for the first time what he was planning on doing to you. The knife was in reach, but the volleyball player would definitely be faster than you. He could grab it in a matter of seconds, you were not safe from suffering the same fate as your friend. Hinata could practically do anything, simply murder you, torture you or just do whatever he pleased. You were completely at his mercy.

When the grip on you collar tightened and Hinata pulled you closer, nearly causing you to completely fall over, you raised your voice again. It was anything but steady and firm this time. “Wait, please! No, please don't-” You were cut off by his mouth on yours. Even though anything could be expected from him in this very moment, his actions still caught you off guard. The lips on your own felt warm and intrusive and between the surprise and trying to keep your balance, Hinata was able to dive his tongue into your unprepared mouth without any struggle. The first-year's tongue twirled against yours in an uncomfortably foreign way. 

The sensations running through your body left you shivering, unable to react otherwise. Hinata was obviously inexperienced as he just became rougher with every passing second, the kiss becoming nothing but teeth and tongue after a few moments. You were immobilized, unable to do anything as you stared at him in shock. His eyes had fluttered close right at the start; Hinata seemingly enjoyed his assault on you. The volleyball player relished this way too much for the given situation, occasionally letting out a small moan. All you could feel in that moment was him and his seemingly rising body temperature.

It was only when he pulled you on top of him, forcing you to straddle him when his hands found your hips and adjusted you to his will, that you found the energy to do something. Not even looking in the direction, you reached for the knife, following your first instinct in that moment. Before you could as much as touch it, Hinata's grip on your hips became bruising and painful as he bit harshly in your lower lip, instantly drawing blood. You cried out, the hand trying to grab the knife quivering from being stunned, unable to actually reach it. 

He ended the kiss, leaving the both of you breathing heavily for a second. Hinata's gaze was a loving one now, tracing your features and cracking a smile when he saw a bit of blood running down from your lips. The first-year instantly lapped it up as if it was something sweet. “I wouldn't do that if I was you, (Y/n). I may be small, but I'm stronger than you. And if you try to do anything like that, you won't be the only person I punish. You surely haven't forgotten about our... friend”, he practically spit that word out, “that lies over there, haven't you?” A broken sob from you was answer enough. How could you forget that for even a second? “I won't hesitate to repeat my actions.”

What you hated the most in that moment was that he still held up that caring and sweet, innocent looking expression. As if he had not just murdered someone, as if he had not just kissed you against your will and as if he was not just trying to blackmail you. “So if you want to prevent someone else from getting hurt too, you should do as I say and simply love me back, okay?” Even his voice was sickeningly sweet and chaste. He knew he had already won. You could not get anyone else killed, not when it was your fault they died. Every fibre of your body screamed to be selfish and try to run away, reach for that knife and attack him, defend yourself, do anything at all. But your conscience had the upper hand, causing you to let your head hang low, nodding slowly. 

Hinata apparently saw that part of you had already accepted your fate and chuckled, sounding like the kind and energetic boy you had thought he was. He seemed to ponder for a second before his expression morphed into a pout, the same face he always made when someone called him short. “I don't know yet, maybe you don't mean it? How about a kiss to show me you truly love me?” You could not move for a short moment, mind and body fighting over control. Anything sounded better than having to kiss that murderer again, but did you have a choice? Hinata had you trapped and all you could do was lower your head in obedience, capturing his lips for an other kiss. You were his now, mind and body.


End file.
